More Than One Meaning
by moonfaerie326
Summary: Sometimes you have to listen clearly to get the full meaning of what is being said. Sometimes things aren't exactly what you think. TIVA
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: T – for the innuendos.**

**Disclaimer – This is becoming a rather tedious thing, breaks my heart each time I have to say that "I do not own". I've tried everything, and still I cannot gain sole custody [okay I don't even have partial custody] of NCIS. Damn.**

**This may become a collection of ONESHOT's following along similar lines of this one. That is if I get more ideas for it though.**

"It's not going to fit Tony," she was exasperated to say the least. Why wasn't he listening to her?

"Of course it will, Zee-vah," he hummed, and her eyes fell closed at the sensation that followed directly after his words. "You just got to have a little bit of faith."

"We are going to need a whole lot more than just faith for that to fit," her breathing was heavy, falling past her lips in giant puffs as she gasped for the breath that was being stolen from her.

"I've done this before; you're just going to have to trust me." His own breath was ragged; his palms were sweaty as the smoothed over the silken plains of her back. When her muscles contracted beneath his fingertips his hands clenched against her skin in response.

"I have done this before as well," she responded snidely, arching her back with a hiss when pain filtered through her body. "I can safely say that I have more knowledge on this aspect than you do, and it will not work this way." She hissed suddenly from the pain that followed his sudden motion, "Ohhh, Tony!" She cried out, followed by a whimper.

"I can get it, I promise." He soothed, brushing her hair off her neck in a calming manner. "You are going to love the final results; we just got to get there first."

Her body jolted from his next motion and she cried out again. "Tony," she pleaded her eyes falling closed. "Please…"

"We're almost there, just a bit farther baby," his body was taut with anticipation; this was what he had been waiting for. This is what he had been hoping to see.

There was a sudden tear of fabric, and Ziva's breath left her in a mighty exhale. "I told you so," she hummed delicately. "I am certainly not a size two, Tony."

"But I thought…I just…" Tony sputtered, staring at the broken zipper clasped in his hand. The dress had been so perfect for her, and he wanted nothing more than to see it on her. When he saw it, he had to get it for her. It was the only size they had but he figured that he could make it work.

"You should have listened," she hummed, a smirk quirking her lips as she turned to face him. "Don't worry, we'll find something even better." She patted his cheek before she moved to take off the dress.

He may not have got to see her in the dress, but getting to see her take off the dress was so much more than what he had been hoping for. He was content with what he had earned.

**Hah. I thought it was funny …**

**Let me know your thoughts, and if you think I should write more similar to this! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**More Than One Meaning**

**[Again]**

**AN: // That is right folks, I am back for a second installment. I said if inspiration struck me I would write more to this and it struck so here is more. I hope that you enjoy it as much as you did the first one, and I am really hoping that more inspiration strikes me because I am having a blast writing this out.**

**This is dedicated to my Jes, who I miss quite terribly, but life is hectic for us both so I understand. I love you, dear. **

**On with the show … er story.**

**--**

"So tight … so unbelievably tight …" Tony groaned, his eyes falling shut from the sensations that were enveloping him.

"But it feels good though, yes?" Her voice was a purr that could hardly be heard over the sounds of ragged breathing, but he couldn't help but to melt further at her voice.

"Yes," he breathed out heavily his eye lids fluttering shut. "Please, don't stop." He was begging now, and he couldn't bring himself to care. This had to be one of the single best moments of his life, and he was going to cherish every pleasurable second that was offered up to him.

"I do not plan on it, Tony," She murmured in response, and her thighs seemed to clutch his hips tighter as though to strengthen her words. Her fingers danced along his glistening skin, sending sparks up and down his spine as she moved.

"Ohhh, yes! Right there," it was a hum of pleasure as she hit his sweet spot. A dopey smile spread across his face when she complied with his wishes and he was panting like a dog beneath her ministrations.

"Like this Tony?" She questioned, and he knew she wasn't unsure, with the way she worked him over he knew she had to be completely confident in her technique. It was rather reassuring that she felt the need to question him on it though.

"Yes, just like that," he had this hitch present in his voice that told of great things. She was stealing his breath away without even trying, and he found himself wondering what she could accomplish if she were trying. He couldn't even debate the thought for more than a second before her motions became harder, faster. "Oh God," he breathed thickly, and her ministrations faltered.

"Did I hurt you?" She questioned, and he immediately wanted to laugh, because no she did not hurt him, far from it actually. But all he could do was groan at the loss of contact.

"No, no, no," he insisted, his words flowing out of him in a rush as he arched towards her for more contact. "Not at all. Please, just continue."

She nodded somewhat uncertain before she brushed a tendril of hair behind her ear, before she placed her hands against his back once more. "I do not know how you managed to sustain such an injury Tony," she admonished as her fingers continued their steady glide across his taut muscles, kneading his flesh in order to loosen up the stiffness that currently resided beneath.

Tony hummed out a response, but other than that he offered up no words. Truth be told he didn't know how he had managed it either, but at this point in time none of that mattered because Ziva was here, with him, on his bed, touching him, and working her magic on his back. It was safe to say that he had no complaints.

**So yeah, it is short but it was still fun right? Did any of you guess what was going on before? Granted, it wasn't as creative as the last one but I still thought it was funny. Maybe that is because my mind works in odd ways but I would like to think I am at least a little bit clever. Hey, it doesn't hurt to dream! **

**Thank you for reading. I really do hope that you enjoyed this one as much as you did the last one.**

**Be sure to check out my profile and vote on the poll that is currently being held!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I kind of forgot about this little series, but that is only because I didn't have any more ideas for it. Now I had an idea, so I had to write it out.**

**TITLE: Stroking**

**Pairings: Tony/Ziva**

**Warnings: A person's mind plays tricks.**

**Summary: She's really good at what she does.**

**It's short, but let's see if you can guess what this is before the end. :]**

* * *

##

Her movements were tantalizingly hypnotic, and no matter how hard Tony tried he could not tear his eyes away from her. It always seemed that she knew what she was doing, but seeing her put that knowledge to use was something else entirely. He reveled in it.

Ziva's strokes were slow and sure, and she smiled as he hummed his approval. "I told you I know what I am doing," she said. Her tone was mocking as she kept up her motions, and Tony's eyes were caught by the flexing of her forearm as she worked at a fervent pace.

His eyes trailed down to her fingers, tracing the up down movement of her wrist as her fingers flexed and stretched. He liked to see her hands full, it showed her strong grasp and the surety that she often possessed. It was one of the many things about her that attracted him. "I never said that you wouldn't," he grunted thickly.

"No, no you did not." Her grip tightened, and her motions quickened as she hastened to that finish line. "You did say that you could do it better though.

"I _have_ had more practice than you." He groaned as his back stretched and twisted. He should have known never to confront her, though more often than not the end results were something he very much enjoyed. "And you should have seen that as the challenge it was."

She smiled up at him, craning her arm further down to that one spot she knew needed attention. "Oh, I did." Her eyes flashed to him, and she licked her lips as she stared him down. "You are almost finished, yes?"

"I'm close…" He trailed off as his breath wheezed out of him in a gust of air.

"Good." She gave one last final stroke upwards, before turning around to face him completely. Paint smudged her cheeks, and her eyes glittered with amusement. "You owe me twenty bucks," she stated.

Her grin was infectious, and even as he struggled to reach the last corner of the room he couldn't help but to feel happiness course through his veins. "Hey, twenty bucks is nothing. I'm just glad I didn't have to paint this room all by myself."

##

**Reviews are always a wonderful thing. :D**


End file.
